Goblinikanische Republik/AGB und FAQ
30px AGB´s der Firma Die Fibel des Reichtums Bild:Handel1.png|Allgemeine Grundlagen des Handels Bild:Handel2.png|Verträge & Profit Bild:Handel3.png|Kauf/ Verkauf/ Handel 30px FAQ - Was müsst ihr über uns wissen FAQ F: Wann wird die Gilde gegründet werden? A: Mit Cataclysm, logischerweise, jetz frag nich so blöde! F: Handelt es sich hierbei um eine aktiv bespielte Themengilde? A: Wir wollen die Weltherrschaft an uns rei... Nein, das ist aktuell nicht der Plan. Einige von uns sind dank RL zeitlich sehr eingespannt und deswegen nicht immer in WoW anzutreffen, Andere haben gut bespielte Mainchars. Darum haben wir vorerst beschlossen, dass es sich lediglich um eine Anlaufstelle für gemütlichen Feierabendspaß unter Gleichgesinnten handelt, die hin und wieder ein kleines Abenteuer gemeinsam erleben wollen und sich an dem neuen Volk und all seiner Komik erfreuen können. Jedoch kann sich dies alles im Laufe der Zeit ändern. F: Und was genau wollt ihr mit dem Konzept umsetzen bzw. ausspielen? A: Na goblins an die Macht... mehr Details können wir vorerst nicht preisgeben, andernfalls müssten wir dich in die Luft sprengen. Und das könnte geringfügig schmerzhaft werden - ok Jungz´ legt den Sprengstoff wieder weg, er/sie hat will dazu ja schon nix mehr wissen. F: Welche Voraussetzungen muss ich erfüllen um beitreten zu können? Nehmt ihr überhaupt andere Spieler auf? A: Ja, das haben wir vor, vorerst jedoch stark limitiert. Zunächst ist geplant das sich die Gründungsmitglieder erst einmal selber ein wenig einspielen und wir schauen wo das hinführt. Sollte es sich im RP ergeben oder wir hier eine besonders schöne, interessante Bewerbung erhalten, so sind wir unter Umständen gern bereit gegen eine geringe Aufnahmegebühr von 1500g mit uns handeln...motivierten Rollenspielern eine Chance zu geben. F: Gesetz diesem Falle, sollte ich sonst noch etwas vorweisen können? A: Humor ist ganz wichtig, wir nehmen uns selber nicht allzu ernst und das Goblin RP bietet dafür die perfekte Plattform. Desweiteren ist ein Goblinchar logischerweise ein Muss. Die Bewerberrichtlinien und sonstige wichtige Informationen in unserem Forum solltest du gelesen und verstanden haben und vor allem akzeptieren. Außerdem die Liebe für dieses kleine verrückte Völkchen und die Liebe für Sprengstoff. Zartebesaitete Seelen sind bei uns so oder so fehl am Platz. F: Wie schaut es mit anderen Rassen oder Klassen? A: Andere Rasse sind vorerst nicht zugelassen. Wir spielen aber durchaus mit dem Gedanken diese zu implementieren. Das hängt ganz stark davon ab in welche Richtung sich letzlich unser eigentliches Konzept beweg, denn aktuell sind wir noch recht unentschlossen da wir einfach zuviele Ideen haben. Nach Absprache wird es vermutlich die Mögleichkeit geben einen anderen Volksvertreter bei uns in untergeordneter Rolle spielen zu können, z.b. als Sklave, Schmuggler, Schläger usw. Bei den Klassen sind bis auf Todesritter, natürlich alle zugelassen. F: Sonst noch irgendwelche Regeln und vorgeschriebene Sinnlosigkeiten? A: Nope... wir wollen in erster Linie Fun haben, unsere verrückten Rollen ausleben, einfach vom Alltag abschalten und natürlich hi und wieder für den ein oder anderen Lacher sorgen. Der "Ich kann mir jeden Blödsinn erlauben"- Freifhartsschein der Goblins kommt uns da gerade nur recht. F: Wird es Events geben und epische Plots? A: Wenn du noch weiter dumme Fragen stellst dann... Ähm, sicher wird es das hier und da geben, aber aufgrund des bereits erläuterten Ausspielung der Truppe, werden wir wohl vor allem sehr spontan sein und nur selten große Dinge planen die viel Zeit erfordern. F: Und warum soll ich ausgerechnet einen Goblin spielen!? Worgen sind doch so viel cooler! A: Bist du dir da sicher? dann klick mal hier! F: Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische... ist das hier eigentlich wirklich euer Ernst?! A: Wenn wir von all dem Alkohol und dem Schwarzpulvergeschnüffel absehen... sehen wir wirklich so aus als würden wir Scherze machen!?